


星空之下

by MeowMeowCrow



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 「今天沒有雲，菩提。我賄賂了今晚的守衛，請他今晚讓我們上來觀星。」蓋倫的寢室裡一片窗戶也沒有，一片星辰是如此難得。





	星空之下

「蓋倫，別鬧了，晚上的伊杜可是會凍死人的。」菩提打著顫，他得拚命的咬緊牙關才能避免那可恥的喀喀聲溢出唇間。身前的那人看起來並沒有理會他，只自顧自地往前走，鞋子踏在結著薄薄凍霜的岩石上。

伊杜是個用冷雨雕刻而成的星球，冰冷而殘酷。今日無雨，氣溫卻依舊讓菩提呼出來的每一口氣息都凝成白霧，手指開始僵硬麻痺。

「蓋倫，怎麼了？拜託跟我說話。」菩提懇求道。最近克倫尼克局長來得越來越頻繁了。他是貨機駕駛員，但他可不是笨蛋，他知道那個刻薄男人的出現代表著蓋倫的壓力只會無限增大。克倫尼克這個名字總是在默默吞噬著他們兩人僅有不多的時間。

「菩提，等一下就不冷了。」蓋倫終於出聲。他拐了一個彎，消失在岩石的後方。

地面濕滑，想加快腳步追上科學家的菩提還不慎摔了一跤，粗糙的岩石隔著褲管擦傷了他的皮膚。 _ 都是蓋倫的錯 _ ，菩提忍不住在內心偷偷抱怨著。要不是蓋倫一時興起，把仍然半夢半省、極須睡眠的飛行員哄下床，他也不會落得此地步——至少讓他回去拿個正常的鞋子也好，如此一來他也不用踩著拖鞋，在大半夜裡攀爬伊杜的岩壁。

他終於追上了蓋倫，雙腿一軟的跌坐在地。

「今天沒有雲，菩提。我賄賂了今晚的守衛，請他今晚讓我們上來觀星。」

蓋倫的寢室裡一片窗戶也沒有，一片星辰是如此難得。

「你不會讓他惹上麻煩吧。」

「不會，他明天就要調走了，調到克倫尼克沒有管轄權的地方。」蓋倫輕輕的笑著。他靠在一塊岩石上，表情疲憊，卻也出現了一絲許久未見的放鬆、愉悅。

菩提不懂星星。他在傑達長大的，那裡總是萬里無雲，夜晚星辰毫無保留的潑灑天際……但是他從沒想過要認識他們。伊杜上的看到的星星也可以是傑達上的看到的星星，或許少了點、暗了點，但最終也都是一些會發光的星體，沒什麼特別的。

「我好久沒看到星星了，菩提。」蓋倫歎道。

「下次回傑達的時候，我會記得多照幾張星空給你。人們總是說那裡的星空是最美麗的。」

「是啊，菩提。」

今日伊杜無雨，一點暗灰的雲絲點綴天空，星辰在其掩映下晦暗不明，微弱的閃爍著。風不只，不斷的切割這裡陡峭殘酷，拔間的山嶺不斷讓菩提想到牢籠，蓋倫的牢籠，冰點以下的溫度讓他幾乎喘不過氣來。

他的嘴唇已經凍裂了，趁著細細的血珠，只好挨著蓋倫期望他的身軀能替自己擋一點風。

「好美。」蓋倫說。他微瞇著眼，臉頰也凍得通紅。

「是啊。」菩提看著蓋倫，他茶紅色的、有些哀傷的眼眸，以及眼睛下方的黑影。他伸手與蓋倫的手指交扣，向那人分享著自己的體溫，微弱的、溫柔的像是一點將熄的爐火。「是啊，真的好美。」他說。


End file.
